Make Me Wanna Die
by Emjaza241
Summary: [One-shot] After Elizabeth kills Jack by sending him to the locker. Jack returns and makes her deeply regret her actions.


_summary: After Elizabeth kills Jack by sending him to the locker. Jack returns and makes her feel guilty._

* * *

Tears fall from the heavens. Cool, replenishing, forgiving.

_Were they?_

She let them run down her face, leaving cold fresh trails.

Rain or tears?

Since the incident with the kraken. She took the chance,

At the time it seemed clear to lock him to the mast. It was after Jack not the ship and that was why he had to go.

The Captain went down with his ship and that was the best way for it.

Precious tears replaced by cold, plain water droplets. They weren't hers, they would never be hers.

The rain was cleansing me, banishing my sins. But they couldn't quite accomplish that, the tears of the rain weren't strong enough.

Will had forgotten about it, he had forgiven me and I'm his wife. But Jack, I killed him. A woman killed Captain Jack Sparrow.

Memories and thoughts scattered everywhere.

The Chest. The Pearl. Jack.

I was never one to regret my actions.

But sometimes I wish the earth could open up and pull me down into a dark deep challenging abyss. The guilt rips from the inside out. It makes me want to die.

_Ye won't ever forget what ye did…_

* * *

That thought pushed back into the maze of confused feelings.

She looked up once more. The dark stormy clouds dissolving and a small streak of yellow shone through, enlightening her, an opening of hope.

She walks away.

_Ye won't ever feel how I felt…_

* * *

*His fist twisted into a furious frenzy. Captain Jack Sparrow WOULD NEVER DIE.

His opportunity to live forever, but the locker was a fate worse than death. A single part left Jack, destroying his name, reputation. It was a weakness.

He buried his head in his arms. Wrath, pure wrath…

…For the one who had sent him to the locker. The one who had fooled him at the last moment. The one who he had touched last. The last of a woman's flesh. The one who had sent him into a fiery pit of absolute neglect. Emptiness so intense it drove one mad.

Those small hazel coloured jewels that shone with a glimpse of ultimate sorrow.

Was it?

Love?

He did not love one who had killed him.

* * *

Dark chocolate gems, alluring, mesmerizing. Before Jack had even known what had happened, those gems were gleaming. He never realised her plan to wipe out his existence on this earth.

"_Ye will suffer for what ye did"_

Falling to her knees.

* * *

I knew all faith in restoring the friendship. Was over. He would hold it against her for the rest of her life.

She rose to her feet.

_Possibility_

She walked to the harbour, knowing too well the Pearl would be docked there. Her conscience in an ongoing battle. A losing battle?

His face appearing in her brain. Stealing her will to be strong. His stormy expression intruding her fragmented heart, stomach flipping and knees like small broken twigs trying to keep her from falling.

_Falling_

Stop trying…

* * *

She found him. He saw her.

Did she want him?

She wanted him. But he didn't want her.

"Jack?"

He shot a dark haunting targeting stare in her path. Did he need remind her who he was?

He advanced dangerously forward. She didn't move back.

His face mere inches away from her 'innocent' face. Pain, mentally, was exposed in her big doe hazel eyes. The smirk he carefully concealed moments ago appeared on his lips at her uneasiness.

But…

The emotions were piercing the surface. Too much revealed? Well then the easier to mess with these said emotions. Steal them, into another's mind, play with them, like a vicious hungry tiger with its merciful victim, control.

_Ye will never understand_

* * *

I began pleading him for my forgiveness. My hands trembling, a sweat broke out over my entire body. His eyes examined me all over before landing on my face.

"I'm so sorry…. So sorry, Jack"

His eyes flashed yet again at the silly and weak attempt to fix that horrid moment, the moments before the Pearl was consumed by a monster.

His mouth opened to reply. A quick sharp remark most probable.

Cold, plain water droplets replaced by precious tears. They were mine, they were always mine.

Looking up through my tearstained face. Babbling out apologies, compliments, sorry compliments… anything to help the matter.

_ye might understand one day_

* * *

He sighed deeply.

My body trembling in fear, as a tanned hand covered in decorative rings was held out. I looked at those shady eyes, silently asking me to accept this, maybe a sign of faith.

"Elizabeth... Two years…"

I exhale a shaky breath and sniff. I gradually rise to my unstable feet that were disagreeing with my actions. My body betraying me.

He flashed a golden grin.

Was this right…?

His hand entwines with mine, guiding me towards the bed, warm and welcoming.

"Ye here now, Elizabeth"

Confused by the sudden response.

But I felt like a light feather being gently pushed by a summer breeze. His slurred movements were intoxicating my insides.**  
**

It was wrong…. Hate… disappearing…. Disappeared.

This was happening too sudden and there was no speech spoken to me at all.

He stops and my back now feels the hard cold wall pressing tensely against it.

He was enraged with me.

On a fixed mind. Not willing to give.

But passion….

_Ye mine now_

Are lips meet, the same lips that same day. Destroying the heart of a young blacksmith observing from a distance. Two shattered hearts.

A searing battle between us, his mouth hot and hungry against my soft lips. Determined to fill that deep passion. I accept. I return the same fury and determination. Hands wrap around my neck gently, in my hair, around my waist.

Mine on his shoulders and neck….

Forgiving?

Rum, sea water and leather fill my nose like a poisonous fume.

His smirk, turns into a grin, to a chuckle.

My stomach drops and eyes fly open

There's a crude, cold, dark laugh that fills the cabin.

Cold metal twists my wrist painfully.

I fell for it.

I know….

I do know…. Jack.

Wrist locked in a painful position, handcuffed to the side of the bed, twisting me into a million pieces to the cabin floor.

"I've had time to contemplate this, ye cuffed just like I was. But this time me ship won't be going down.

"Jack!"

"Not a chance..."

* * *

She whimpers softly watching as he pulls out the pistol and aims it at her torn out heart. The woman pulls her wrist frantically. She stops, this is right.

His fingers on the trigger prepared to finish her young life. His arm falls limp momentarily.

A lone but precious tear falls from her eye.

He breathes in deeply his eyes scanning the cabin floor. Was there a different person within him?

"Go on…" I urge

I deserved a taste of my own medicine.

He raises his arm reluctantly yet again…

**You make me wanna die.**

* * *

**Based from the song: Make me wanna die- The Pretty Reckless**

**(theme of song)**

**Tell me what you think with a review. x**


End file.
